The present invention relates to tool cases, and relates more particularly to such a handy tool case which can be hung on the user's belt to carry a tool handle and a set of tool bits.
Various hand tools, such as screw drivers, socket wrenches, etc., have been developed for turning or driving different mechanical parts. Furthermore, different tool bits may be alternatively attached to a common tool handle for turning or driving different mechanical parts. In order to keep different hand tools and tool bits in order, a tool case or like means shall be used. FIG. 1 shows a tool case according to the prior art, which is comprised of two symmetrical shells hinged together, each shell defining a variety of compartments for keeping different tool parts. This and other conventional tool cases can keep different tools and tool parts in good order, however they still have drawbacks. Because conventional tool cases are commonly heavy and huge, they are not convenient to carry with oneself. When to change the tool bit from the tool handle, the user shall have to go to the place in which tool case is placed, to pick up the desired tool bit for a change. Another drawback of conventional tool cases is that the user tends to leave the tool handle or the tool bits at the working place because the tool cases cannot be carried on the user's body while the user is working. Still another drawback of conventional tool cases is that they have no means to hold accessories which are dismantled from machines.